powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Investigation/Isolation
A Squad Episode 2: Investigation/Isolation "Welcome, I knew my Krybots would find you." Gruum says. "You know my brother?" Kelkor speaks, brother of Beevor. "Beevor. Ranger blue." Gruum replied. "I need him dead, and nobody knows a Coocolon like a Coocolon." "Can I kill that woman, that came and took him, too?" "The red ranger? By all means, and why don't you kill five birds with one stone, green, yellow and pink too." Back at SPD Central. "Come on, keep up." Charlie grinned, her unit behind her. "Come on, Squaddies." "Charlie, slow down!" Ivan cried. "When would Gruum or a Krybot slow down? Never. It's constant tension which I need to show you." Charlie replied. "We've been training for six hours." Ivan said. "And we'll train for six more with that attitude!" Charlie said. "Through the mud pit, squaddie." "Yes ma'am." Ivan said, as he dived into the mud pit and then struggled to get himself out, stained pants. "Come on, Iv, hurry it up." Rachel said. "I always used to skive in physical education back in the academy." Ivan replied. Suddenly a blue blur went past, blowing the squad's hair. "Sir." Charlie greet Cruger, with a salute. "Charlie, I need you and A-Squad back in your jet, a Coocolon is attacking New Washington." Cruger replied. "GO! GO!" "And we're running again." Ivan said as the group went to the hangar. "A Coocolon?" Beevor asked, he dwelled in his thoughts as the jet arrived above New Washington. "I'll take Beevor and Cliff down, Rachel, Ivan man the jet, we'll call you if we need back up." Charlie said. "We'll probably be able to tell from the insatiable amount of screaming from down there." Ivan said. "By Frijjorg's mallet." Beevor said. "Kelkor?" "You know the crim, Beev?" Cliff asked. "He's my brother." Beevor replied, through gritted mandibles. "WHY DO THIS KELKOR?" "I no longer worship you, older brother, I now believe in what Emperor Gruum stands for." "How could you be so narrow-sighted? SPD is big. I was looking to get you a place on as a student the coming SPD academy year." Beevor said. Kelkor growled, his fangs showing, and his four green eyes developing tight black irises, a sign of a wild Coocolon about to hunt it's prey. The two large Coocolon's attacked eachother, Cliff and Charlie could only watch as the two fought, spitting, growling and scratching was heard, it was brutal, Beevor found his SPD uniform ripped down the middle, showing his purple scales, he went for Kelkor and had him in a position where with one swift uppercut Kelkor would sure be beat. "I knew you were weaker." Kelkor said. "I won't kill you brother. But I sure as Frjjorg won't let you come out of this conscious." THUD! Kelkor was taken up to the jet in SPD restraints, he looked at his brother, who looked away. Kelkor however, seemed to be enjoying himself. "These restraints aren't designed for Coocolon's are they?" "Stop him!" Beevor yelled but it was too late and Kelkor had leapt from the jet, Beevor looked down, with a sigh. "Should we give chase, ma'am?" Rachel asked. "No need." Beevor explained. "He's back on his hovercycle, faster than an SPD jet. We've lost him." "Good work, Kelkor. We have an analysis on each member of A-Squad. Very soon we might be able to have full control." "Thank you my lord, I aim to please!" Kelkor shouted as the two exchanged laughter.